Hellfire
by Penitence
Summary: Extract: Negan shrugged his leather jacket of, placed Lucille on the nearby chair and decided to get himself a drink, emptying it one big gulp. One glas became two. Two became three. And then, after all this silent minutes, Negan looked in Helen's direction. His eyes: pitch black, just like an ocean in the night.


So first things first.

Just that you know:

I'm from Germany and I uploaded this story on a german fan fiction site, so if there any mistakes I'm very sorry.

To this little story exists a main story with the name ''If you don't, you die'' Meaning: This story is a little bit like an extract or more like a continuation of an idea I had gotten when I wrote one of the later chapters. But it isn't really necessary to read the main story to read this one. (You cant even read it because I only translated two chapters so far in English)

But for those who are interested in this story, I want to give you a little bit of background information, so that you know a litte of the backstory of the OC and Negan.

Helen (my OC) is in a relationship with Rick Grimes and lives in Alexandria actually. She encounters Negan by accident. He saves her life. And takes her back to the Sanctuary. He shows interest in her from the very beginning but Helen refuses him constantly. The only thing she wants is to go back to Rick and Alexandria. Negan doesn't know that she belongs to Rick. So one day, after the events in which Negan has killed Rick's friends, Negan takes Helen to Alexandria, after he has learned about the fact that Helen is a part of Alexandria's community. In the whole process, Helen tries to kill Negan but fails. Walkers attack and one of her friends get bitten. Negan gives Helen the chance to help her friend but only because she agrees to come back with him to Sanctuary.

And from that point on, this story starts to unfold….

Before you start to read this story, I have to tell you also that Negan will be OOC in this story because of his actions towards the Female Character.

I simply tried to write a realistic story about a possessive Negan that has obsessive feelings for a woman that doesn't want him, although he would to anything in his power to have her.

It's just an idea and I hope that some of you find it interesting. It's just an idea and I hope that some of you find it interesting as well...

* * *

_Like fire_

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning desire_

_Is turning me to sin_

**[Hunchback of Notre Dame - Hellfire]**

* * *

The whole car ride Negan was uncommonly silent.

He didn't talk to Helen. Gazed obstinately through the front window only, drove the car and brought both of them back to the Sanctuary.

Helen kept crying silent tears, that just didn't want to end but she was silent too.

She didn't wanted Negan to see that she couldn't keep herself in check. But even if he could have taken a guess, what could have been quite possible, he didn't show any sign of it — no emotion, no pity.

Not only as if he didn't care about Helen's feelings.

But as if as he was perfectly fine with the idea how she felt at all.

That she felt nothing but despair.

That she hated him.

That she didn't want to be near him.

He was indifferent. He just didn't care.

The only thing he cared for was the fact that he had gotten his way.

That he could pull the strings.

That he was in charge.

In the moment that both of them had arrived the Sanctuary, Negan opened to car for Helen, without saying a word to her. He didn't even looked at her as he told her that he wanted her to go to his room, so that she would wait for him there. She walked away, he stayed, so that he could watch over his man as they unloaded the new cargo that he had gotten from Alexandria only hours ago.

As she arrived in his room, she just wandered around like a caged animal.

Sitting down, rising to her feet, staring out of the window, staring at the clock, counting every passing minute, until Negan arrived at last.

He was there in person but there was still no emotion, no word, not even a gaze in her direction.

Negan shrugged his later jacket off, placed Lucille on the nearby chair and decided to get himself a drink, emptying it in one big gulp. One glas became two. Two became three. And then, after all this silent minutes, Negan looked in Helen's direction. His eyes: pitch-black, just like an ocean in the night.

''Kiss me.''

''Wh-What?'', Helen stammered, because she wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

''I said: kiss me.''

No, there was no doubt that she had heard him correctly.

Even if she wished she would have.

''I…I don't want to.''

Helen knew that she had sounded like a little petulant child. But she hadn't know, what she could have told him instead of this.

''Alright'', Negan said but didn't seem to pay any mind to her rejection, ''it's a point but a real shitty one. I'm going to say it just one time for you again: Either you going to get your ass over her within the next ten seconds or I swear to you, I'm going to drive back to Alexandria and smash one of you fucking people his fucking head in! Have I made myself clear?''

Helen couldn't bring herself to answer.

''I said: Did I made myself clear!''

_Do it, Helen! Do it! Or he will act. Do you really want to question his actions now? After you have seen what he is capable of?_

''Yes, you have made yourself very clear, Negan.''

''Good. See, I knew that you are a smart woman. So, I'm waiting…''

Her nails cut into her skin when she clenched her hands into tight fists. But despite that she walked towards Negan, raised herself on tiptoes and pressed her lips on his mouth for a fleeting moment.

''Is that fucking all?,'' Negan questions her actions, ''I said kiss me and not that I wanted your own interpretation of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. I think you can do better than that, Helen. Yeah, I think you can do _a lot _better. So, again...''

Her nails cut into her skin a little deeper, almost feeling like little sharp daggers, when she asked him with an unsteady voice: ''Why…why are you doing this?''

''Because I fucking _can_,'' Negan declared himself to her, ''and because I fucking want to. That's why.'' He grabbed her chin between his forefinger and thumb, pulling her towards him. ''And now you will fucking kiss me like you would kiss _him.''_

_Rick…._

In an attempt of resistance Helen tried to break free of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

He held fast, pushed and pressed until there were almost nothing left that could separate their faces from one another.

It was only a heartbeat, only a breath of air and then Negan took what he wanted himself: he kissed her.

He took, he touched, although Helen struggled against him with all her might.

Although there was no doubt that she didn't want him at all.

''Stop it,'' Helen begged him between his unwanted attention and kisses.

It was only a breath. Only a soft-spoken plea.

But Negan didn't stop.

He took, although Helen didn't want to give him anything.

And he stole, although nothing of this was meant for him.

''Negan, Negan, stop it!,'' Helen screamed with a voice full of despair, because no matter what she did, he just wouldn't let go.

Because he took far too many steps at once.

Because she could feel also that he tried to rip her clothes off.

_He wouldn't, wouldn't he?…_

In her panic she tried to strike him, trying to bring him to his senses, but Negan parried her off, seizing her wrist in a vice-like grip. She didn't knew what she could see there in his eyes, but she could feel nothing but cold dread when Negan promised her, speaking darkly, ''If you try that shit again, I'm going to break your fucking arm.''

She caught her breath.

Was it only a threat or did he really mean it?

Helen had never been afraid of Negan.

Nor when he had threatened her with Lucille, not even then when she had encountered him for the very first time. But now she was afraid of him — truly afraid.

She was afraid of his dark almost non-human like eyes.

And she was afraid of the things she could see there now.

She couldn't say how, but somehow she managed to break free of him.

She tried to escape. Tried to get somewhere where he couldn't catch her but she didn't even manage to reach the door, before Negan clasped her waist again.

He caught her, pulled her with him and pressed her on her stomach on the sofa.

To her horror Helen could feel that Negan was aroused, because he was pressed against her backside.

She tried to kick him but didn't had much luck.

She gasped for breath as Negan twisted her right arm onto her back, pressing her further down.

_He wouldn't…_

_He just couldn't…_

But why shouldn't he?

There had been so much things that he had done to her already.

Why not commit this ultimate sin?

And Helen should be right: Just after a few seconds Negan fumbled with her pants and underwear and pulled both of it down. Then he pulled his own pants down and entered her in one single stroke; without saying a word, without paying any mind to her discomfort.

Helen uttered a high-pitched scream, still trying to get free of him, but it was to no use.

Negan didn't let go; driving for a punishing pace.

Every impact, every single touch seemed to put another invisible rope around her neck.

''You are mine, Helen,'' Negan whispered into her hair, clasping her neck with his hand so that he could press her harder against his body. ''You hear me? You are mine. And I want you to say it!'' Helen cried without restrains. Her tears shimmered on her cheeks like non-existing paint. There was blood on her lips because she had bitten into it so hard to deny him at least the satisfaction of a reaction. ''Say. It. Or do want to be fucked all night long? You think I can't manage? Oh, believe me I can. I'm going to tie you up and fuck you so hard and so good until you're starting to scream my name instead of his.''

''Never,'' Helen whispered defiantly. ''Never!''

The only thing Negan did was to laugh — faint and rough.

''We will see about that, Helen,'' he promised her in a raw tone of voice. ''We will see…''


End file.
